mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Creepuscule
Time limit: 7 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 2,627,466 |placement xp = 1}} Description Creepuscule is a new Wublin released on October 28th, 2016. The Creepuscule has a snake-like neck with a bowl-shaped body. Attached to the body are four finger-esque limbs colored in light-concrete gray and heather. It also has pebble-like bumps on its body and neck. Its long hair (or wig) appears to have a color pattern of concrete gray and punch-pink, and a head that has eyelashes and a swollen lower jaw with some teeth being placed outside the mouth, which also have pebble-shaped teeth (maybe a type of fish). In addition to its bowl-shaped body, it sports a baby-blue, severely cracked disk that acts as a cymbal and a drum. When idle, the Creepuscule moves its neck back and forth while also shifting its "fingers" up and down. The space beneath the disc is barely visible, if at all, depending on the time. What can be seen isn't much, and seems to be nothing. Creepuscule's appearance takes from its monsters in some ways; Shellbeat, T-Rox and Noggin for the teeth and rocky bumps, Deedge for the plate that somewhat resembles ice, and Pummel, Congle, and Quibble for the color, as well as Quibble also for the long neck. Song The Creepuscule uses its "bowl" and teeth to create a drum/cymbal song. At the beginning of the song, with Thwok, it creates a low ride cymbal sound using its fingers. When the Whajje and Zuuker first plays, it uses its teeth to create a hi-hat cymbal sound. After the Dermit is done playing, it uses its head and fingers to create a kick-drum like noise. When the Dermit starts singing and when the Zuuker plays the kazoo again, the Creepuscule goes back to making a hi-hat cymbal noise. When the Whajje sings for the second time, it again emits a kick-drum beat. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 7 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Strategy It is strongly recommended to use Rare Deedge + Deedge and Rare Shellbeat + Shellbeat for these quads in their respective islands. Breed T-Roxes in Plant and Air, breed the Congles in Air (and Cold once Deedges are all bred), breed the Quibbles in Air (and Water and Cold once Deedges and Shellbeats are done) and breed all Pummels on Plant (and Water if Shellbeats are done). Earth Island is not needed much, since it is easy to breed the 12 Noggins there and there are no other monsters required that can be bred on Earth Island. On Shugabush Island, it is recommended to breed Deedges, and when those are done, Quibbles. Alternatively, you may take a look at Super29392's strategy here. Name Origin *"Crépuscule" is an archaic word for "twilight". *The words "creep/creepy", which is a major theme of Wublin Island. *"Corpuscle",a word that describes a small, simple body or cell in an organism. The Creepuscule has a no-legged appearance, similar to a simple organisms. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * This Wublin's name was found on a Facebook and Twitter puzzle. Deciphering the puzzle revealed the name "Creepuscule". ** The eggs on the puzzle are the eggs needed for Creepuscule. * When the Creepuscule was added, a verse was re-added to Wublin Island's song. This verse had existed before, in the addition of the Screemu; however, it was then removed for unknown reasons when Dermit was added. The verse is the same as before, with the addition of Creepuscule and Whajje. * As with all 'big drum Wublins', many of each egg is needed and all eggs belong to instrumental monsters. ** However, only Creepuscule needs a pitched instrumental monster when it comes to said 'big drum Wublins', that being the Quibble. * Strangely enough, the Creepuscule does not display an idle animation, for it plays through the entire song of Wublin Island. However, its idle animation can be seen if the player mutes and then unmutes the Creepuscule. ** The idle animation of the Creepuscule was released in the Official Guide on June 21, 2017. It consists of its fingers lifting up and down on its plate. ** It later became possible to see Creepuscule's idle animation in-game when viewing one that's in a Wubbox's Inventory. * My Singing Monsters posted its shadowed teaser on October 28, 2016. ** Oddly enough, in the shadowed teaser, the Creepuscule plays both its kick-drum and hi-hat cymbal simultaneously; it does not do this in-game. The reasoning for this may be to display both sounds that the Creepuscule makes. ** Creepuscule's teaser is the first to include a silhouette gif of the monster in the background. * On the 26th of February, 2017, Big Blue Bubble released a gif stating five facts about the newest 5 Wublins. The facts for Creepuscule are: ** Discreetly sources the hair for its wigs from other Wublins. ** Constantly replacing the teeth shaken loose from the plate strikes. ** Instinctively knows the time of the day. Category:Wublins Category:Electricity Category:Wublin Island Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters